powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 48: A Kiss of Death
is the forty-eighth episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. This is the first episode of Jetman's four-episode endgame, featuring a new transformation for Maria and the first appearance of the mysterious Raguem. Synopsis Maria is infected by Radiguet with a new power that mutates her into a vampiric being reliant on blood, even as Ryu tries one last time to save her. Plot Maria is training with the Grinam, telling them to not hold back and that she'll promote anyone that can injure her. The minions attack her but she slashes and whips them around, crushing them until Radiguet appears saying she's done an admirable job but isn't enough to defeat Jetman. Maria tells Radiguet to not remind her of this as he emits energy again, Maria admitting that he has become even stronger than Tranza. Tranza asks Maria if she wishes to be stronger, which she nods, stating she wishes to be stronger than anyone. Radiguet states he can grant the power that could turn her into the Queen of Evil shining more beautiful than anyone; which she states she so desires. With that, Radiguet offers Maria his holy blood, squeezing it out of his hand into a cup which becomes a small starfish-like parasite that attaches to Maria's neck; Maria writes in pain as Radiguet laughs at her anguish. In Sky Camp, Ryu is dressing up as Ako and Kaori return from a trip out leading to Blue Swallow asking what he's doing; Ryu states it's nothing but Ako admits it's a date despite the fact he has Rie. Ryu admits that it's a birthday party for an acquaintance. As he prepares, a man driving at night nearly runs over a woman with long hair and a red dress in a black hat. He tries to help her out after she faints in the road, embracing him before biting him with fangs. In Vylock, Radiguet states that Maria is now a witch who sucks human blood and that will turn her into a beast; making Gray show regret in what he's done. As Maria finishes sucking the blood of the man, the strange star on her neck changes to a flesh-like tone as her eyes start glowing. At the Car Term Maki cafe, Ryu is setting up a birthday cake for Rie, celebrating it as her 22nd birthday. An imaginary Rie appears thanking Ryu and asks what he'll do for next year as they share a toast before she vanishes and he regrets, stating they'll be together next year. The next day, Maria appears as a mysterious woman in white at the Tokyo Dome, hitting a police officer and attracting him towards her before embracing her. Ako and Raita are training nearby as the officer collapses, writhing in pain from the bite marks on his neck. Maria continues sitting by the Tokyo Dome until another man approaches wondering if anything's the matter. Raita and Ako meanwhile watch as the police officer dissolves away as Maria sucks the businessman dry of his blood. However, she starts feeling pain as she runs into the forest, catching her breath as her fingers grow sharp nails. Radiguet once again states Maria will turn into a beast by consuming human blood; and that when she fully transforms, she'll lose her memory and become Radiguet's puppet, frightening Gray. However, Radiguet himself feels the pain of his own mutation from another electric discharge. Maria continues to writhe in pain as she starts transforming, veins appearing on her face and horns on her head. Gray approaches Maria and tells her to stop and that she's being used by Radiguet, but Maria shocks him claiming that she will keep gaining strength and grow stronger by human blood before vanishing. At an amusement park, Gai is hanging out when his two female friends return from a roller coaster and offer to take him to Mirror Land, making him frustrated. The trio enter the hall of mirrors as he wonders why he has to come to an amusement park. However, Maria suddenly appears in the room making him confused wondering why he's seeing all these women. The black-hat woman approaches him and embraces Gai, making him wonder if this is the direct approach, but he skirts away before she bites him as he realizes who she is. Maria laughs and asks him to accept his kiss and appearing in her combat form kicking him out of the hall of mirrors. Gai summons the other Jetman to try and help him before he's thrown off a bridge where the others catch up with him. However, the ground suddenly shakes and explosions and destruction befalls the city as a strange giant named Raguem appears. Odagari alerts the team with Gai telling Ryu to handle Maria while they deal with the new threat. Gai immediately summons Jet Icarus to fight Raguem while Ryu fights Maria trying to make her remember their happiness and the good times they had. Maria states it's foolish talk while offering to show her true form, with Maria mutating into her new beast form; with Ryu not believing Rie has become this. In Jet Icarus, Gai fires Shot Puncher at Raguem but it does nothing and doesn't move forcing the Birdonic Saber out; which gets sliced in two instantly; Gai then summons Jet Garuda and fuse into Great Icarus. On the ground, Maria zaps Ryu with her new powers and charges towards her, Ryu yelling for Rie before transforming. Great Icarus tries to attack Raguem and tries Bird Maser, but it does nothing to it as it marches closer to them taking the blast with nothing happening. Raguem instantly punctures a hole into Great Icarus forcing the team to change back. Meanwhile, Maria slashes at Ryu as he keeps crying for Rie, stating he'll get her back no matter what. Rie whips Ryu and tosses him around as he tells her to regain her love, amazingly turning Maria back into Rie! Changing back to civilian form, Ryu approaches Rie as she asks what has happened to him and they embrace, with Ryu stating it's all over and that he won't ever let her go again no matter what happens. However without warning, fangs grow from Rie, making Ryu let her go as Maria announces that he's a fool but won't be killed; instead becoming her slave! The small star attachment leaves Maria and attaches to Ryu, forcing him to writhe in pain and run off. At the same time, Raguem devastates Great Icarus forcing evacuation. Ryu continues to run, his neck in complete pain and him screaming as he starts turning into a beast just like Maria had become. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Driver: *Guard: *Beauties: , Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes to be added DVD releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 5 features episodes 42-51.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue